Regarding the control device as described above, for example, a technology described in Patent Document 1 listed below is already known. The technology described in Patent Document 1 is such that, in a state where a required driving force for wheels is low, a shift speed with a speed ratio larger than that of the current shift speed is determined as a target shift speed due to decrease in vehicle speed or the like and downshift control is started, and thereafter an engagement device on a release side is released and an engagement device on an engagement side is engaged, thereby making the speed change mechanism form the target shift speed.
However, in the technology of Patent Document, after the downshift control is started, rotation speed of the input member is increased to synchronized rotation speed after shifting, and an engagement pressure of the engagement-side engagement device is increased, so as to quickly cause the engagement-side engagement device to transition to a direct-coupled engagement state. Thus, torque transmitted to the wheel side can vary and cause a torque shock to occur, due to deviation of timing to increase the engagement pressure of the engagement-side engagement device with respect to the increase in rotation speed of the input member, and torque required for increasing rotation speed of the input member, and/or the like.